


Limbus

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: 27+1 Páros [5]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Cheating, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Married Characters, Short One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Atsushi dudorászva matat a konyhában, majd egy tálca süteménnyel tér vissza. Szerencsére túl szépek ahhoz, hogy itthoni sütés legyen - beleőrülnék, ha még a felesége süteményeit is megkóstoltatná velem."





	Limbus

Ülök a kanapé szélén, és a kávémba próbálok bámulni, ám a tekintetem akaratlanul is vissza-visszatéved a fürdőszoba tükrére, amit a nyitott ajtó látni enged - a tükörre, amiben látom a száradó kis szoknyácskákat, bugyikat és harisnyákat. A fenébe is, legalább lenne csukva az a kurva ajtó!

Atsushi dudorászva matat a konyhában, majd egy tálca süteménnyel tér vissza. Szerencsére túl szépek ahhoz, hogy itthoni sütés legyen - beleőrülnék, ha még a felesége süteményeit is megkóstoltatná velem.

\- Aoi-chan, ma nagyon szótlan vagy - állapítja meg, és leül mellém, majd a számba tesz egy piros színű makaront. Málnás, a töltelék savanyú a közepén.

\- Fáradt vagyok - mondom gyengén. - Sok a munka.

Ha tudja is, hogy hazudok, nem teszi szóvá, csak megértően bólint egyet, majd kiveszi a kezemből a csészét, és leteszi az alacsony dohányzóasztalra egy női magazin és egy kicsi plüss oroszlán mellé.

Mit keresek én itt?!

Egyszerűbb volt, amikor csak hotelekben jártunk össze. Akkor úgy tehettem, mintha nem tudnám, hogy házas és gyereke van. Akkor nem voltak a kisruhák és a játékok, a női magazinok és a szanaszét hagyott körömlakkok, és virágmintás, kézzel hímzett terítők.

Ahogy Atsushi keze a combomra siklik, nyelek egy nagyot. Megcsókol - gyengéden, majd egyre hevesebben, úgy, ahogy mindig szokta. Mintha csak rutin lenne. Ahogy rutin volt az is, ahogy behúzta a függönyöket, miután beengedett a lakásba.

Próbálok belefeledkezni a csókba. Becsukom a szemem, hogy kizárjam a családi fészek látványát, de hiába, az illatok emlékeztetnek rá, és miközben Atsushi végigdönt a kanapén, nem tudom elhessegetni a gondolatot, hogy ez az a kanapé, ahol a kislánya reggelente rajzfilmeket néz a tévében, az ölében egy tálka müzlivel.

Mindig tudtam, hogy családja van. Mindig. Sosem zavart. Mindig meg tudtam valamivel nyugtatni a lelkiismeretem, főleg, mivel már azelőtt panaszkodott nekem arról, hogy romokban hever a házassága, hogy elkezdtünk volna... _randizgatni?_ Ez a megfelelő szó?

Nos, azelőtt, hogy bármi is lett volna közöttünk. Ráadásul én magam is házas vagyok, és nekem sem jelent semmit a házasságom, és ha apósomnak nem lenne köze a jakuzához, már rég elváltam volna. Azt mondogattam magamnak, hogy Atsushiéknál is hasonló lehet a helyzet. Ráadásul az asszony és a gyerek sosem tűnt nekem valósnak; nem tudtam, hogy néznek ki, nem láttam róluk képeket, sosem találkoztam velük. Ez azonban, hogy itt vagyok a lakásukon, ahol annyi minden árulkodik arról, hogy itt élnek, hirtelen hús-vér emberi lénnyé teszi őket számomra, és ettől a gondolattól a gyomrom is felfordul.

Eltolom magamtól Atsushit.

\- Hm? - Felvont szemöldökkel néz rám, meglepetten, ám még mindig egy ragadozó tekintetével. - Inkább folytassuk a hálóban?

Nem. Nem. _Nem!_ Nem akarok belefeküdni abba az ágyba, ahol a feleségével szeretkezik. Mert szeretkezik vele, ez biztos. Amikor elmentem vécére, láttam a pozitív terhességi tesztet a fürdőszoba polcán. Talán direkt felejtették ott. Talán véletlenül.

El kell tűnnöm innen. Be kell fejeznünk ezt! Nem folytathatom…

\- Igen - hallom meg a saját hangomat. - Folytassuk a hálóban.


End file.
